1. Field of the Invention
The technical features of this document relate to wireless communications using a number of orthogonal frequency division multiple (OFDM) symbols, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing data in a protocol stack comprising a number of layers, such as a radio resource control (RRC) and a non-access stratum (NAS).
2. Related Art
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) which is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP Release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for a downlink, and uses single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) for an uplink, and adopts multiple input multiple output (MIMO) with up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which is a major enhancement to the 3GPP LTE.
Machine to machine (M2M) communication is the communication between machines that do not necessarily need human intervention. The 3GPP has started an effort to determine potential network optimizations that could lower the operational costs associated with offering these new M2M services.